gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Hold on to Sixteen
Hold on to Sixteen source is the 8th episode of the third season of Glee. It will be directed by Bradley Beucker. Source Episode Description New Directions competes at Sectionals against the Trouble Tones; a former Glee Club member, Sam, returns to McKinley; Quinn weighs an important decision; and Tina helps Mike with a problem regarding his future. Source Source Spoilers/Rumors Plot *This episode is Sectionals. Source *As this episode is Sectionals, 3x09 must be the Christmas episode. Source Sam's Return *Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) will return to McKinley. Source 1 Source 2 *Sam sings "Red Solo Cup" by Toby Keith, the group joins in. Source *Sam and Blaine have a disagreement. Source Quinn, Sam, Mercedes *Quinn propositions Sam with Shelby present, but Sam wants Mercedes back. Source *Quinn has a breakdown with Will. Source *Rachel and Quinn have become friends again. Source *Quinn confronts Shelby at school. Source Finn/Blaine Friendship *Finn and Blaine join forces. Source Tina/Mike/Mr. Chang Conflict *Tina visits Mike 's dad in his office. Source *Tina has accomplished something big Source *Mike 's dad shows up after Sectionals Source Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian Love Triangle *Kurt and Blaine have a run-in with Sebastian at the coffee shop. Source *Sebastian will be very rude to Kurt. Sebastian wants Blaine and he will not stop to get him. He and Kurt tell each other exactly how they feel about the other. SourceSource Scenes *Lea and Dianna filmed possibly 4 scenes. Source 1 Source 2Source 3Source *Chord has filmed his first scene. Source *Chord filmed a scene with Harry, Chris, Darren, Mark and Cory. Source *Grant had a funny scene that cracked Lindsay up, meaning Harmony and Sebastian are back. Source *Lea, Cory & Chord filmed a scene at a far away location. Source *Dianna and Idina filmed a scene together. Source Source 2 Music NOTE* That the Christmas Album has finished recording. So they are all in the studio for this episode. *Sam is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Finn is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Quinn is involved in at least 1 song. Source 1 Source Source 2 *Tina is involved in at least 1 song, as Jenna has recorded two days in a row. Source *Artie is involved in at least 1 song- the song is at Sectionals. Source *Kurt is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Blaine is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Mercedes is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Harry (Mike) stated that he recorded 2 super fun songs. Source *Emma is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Sue is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Characters that will be singing in some capacity: Sam, Kurt, Artie, Tina, Quinn, Blaine. Source *Based on the title, someone may be singing “Jack & Diane” by John Mellencamp. Source Production *This episode will air in early December. Source *Adam Anders said they were recording for Regionals. It is however possible that he confused Regionals and Sectionals. Source *Glee is currently casting someone to play Sam's mother Source *John Schneider will be playing Sam's dad. Source *Official confirmation that Harmony is in this episode. Sebastian is too. Source *This will be the first episode of December Songs *'The Lazy Song '''by Bruno Mars''. Sung by Sam. Source (rumored) *'Red Solo Cup' by'' Toby Keith''. Sung by Sam and New Directions source Guest Stars *Tanya Clarke as Mrs. Evans Source *John Schneider as Mr. Evans *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smyth http://insidetv.ew.com/2011/11/09/glee-grant-gustin-on-sebastian/ *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan Recurring Cast *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans Source *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony *Tanya Clarke as Mrs. Evans Source *John Schneider as Mr. Evans Source *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smyth Source *Keong Sim as Mike Chang Sr. Photos Tumblr lu1zdtualY1qjb4w1o1 400.jpg cxtml.jpg|Chord and Cory after recording 2q5pj.jpg|Dianna Agron recording at choir room.jpg kevin - choir room.jpg 333px-Chord_overstreet_is_back.jpg On the walls of MH.png es:Episodio:Hold On To Sixteen Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes